


Blessing, or Curse?

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Genderbending, M/M, Other, Smut, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her last breath, Kaguya doomed Naruto and Sasuke to an irreversible transformation. No longer were they men, their genders altered, but neither were they women. They were futanari, at once man and woman. </p><p>And with nothing better to do, naturally they experiment. </p><p>[genderblend, futa, sasunaru, otherwise canon ships]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing, or Curse?

It was an unfortunate thing. Victory was had, snatched as they say from the jaws of defeat. Triumph was theirs. Kaguya was defeated. But not without a... _strange_ price.

Kaguya was spiteful and twisted, made perverse by millennia of imprisonment. She was essentially foreign, at her core fundamentally unlike humanity. Who had plumbed the strange, twisting alleyways of her thought? Who knew all the profound, little eccentricities of her imagination, the alien rules and principles which governed her neurology and psychology? Who could say they knew Kaguya Ootsutsuki inside and out, end to end, top to bottom?

None who now lived, surely. Perhaps not anyone who had EVER lived. She was strange, her views of the world so different from those of modern shinobi as to be wholly incomprehensible. Her actions were not those of a soul who was sensible, or patient, or willing to accept defeat. To be blunt, she was a sore damn loser with an ass backwards sense of spite and vengeance. And with her last breath, before the seal of the Six Paths Shinra Tensei could wholly encase her, she had reached out to curse her chief two enemies...

Or so they assumed. It was an ambiguous thing, admittedly.

At the very least, Naruto and Sasuke's girlfriends—their _wives_ , eventually—didn't complain. Sakura seemed to find it a curious sort of improvement, and Hinata loved her man no matter what shape he took, even if he was now as much woman, if not moreso.

But Naruto and Sasuke had no love for their new states. It was emasculating. They weren't hideous by any means, to be sure, nor were they meaningfully any weaker now than they had been before, and they still had their cocks, their manhoods. But it took them a long time to accept it. Only in small steps were they able to adjust to their new bodies.

It was, if nothing else, confusing to be transformed into hermaphrodites, _futanari_. They were rendered as much as half woman by the curse of Kaguya, and that was a disconcerting thing no matter how good-looking they came out of it. And they were VERY good looking.

Perhaps it was the loss of nearly all obvious masculine traits that could be shown on the street without warranting a citation for public indecency. While neither of them had ever been especially macho, it could not be doubted that becoming practically female was distressing for them. Their tits might have been nice, big, perky, and shapely; their asses might have been round, plump, bouncy, and twerkable; and their faces might have been cute, attractive, womanly, and striking; but still for a long while they mourned the loss of pure manhood.

A while, yet not _ **forever**_.

Part of it was simple habituation. After a year or two in their new bodies they began to get used to it. Once they were no longer bumping their enhanced backsides into things every time they turned, once they accustomed themselves to moving around the encumbrance of their new and ample bosoms, and once they found their ways into healthy, lasting relationships each with a nice girl who dearly loved them, they were better able to cope with their bodies and admit that maybe it wasn't really so bad. Hell, that maybe it was even a blessing in disguise.

For one thing, even as they married their respective girlfriends, Sasuke with Sakura and Naruto with Hinata, they found themselves developing a newfound appreciation for each other. They were able to become attracted to each other in their new bodies, Naruto to Sasuke and Sasuke to Naruto. They were able to discover feelings that might have been newly formed, or might have been buried deep in their subconscious minds, waiting for a chance to come to the fore. As they grew older, into their mid-twenties, these feelings became steadily more intense, and they indulged them more deeply, more meaningfully. At first it was casual sorts of stuff, just innocent excuses for skin-on-skin contact, holding hands or embracing after long partings. Then it was slightly suggestive, pats on the back slipping ever lower, rubbing each other's shoulders, grappling practiced in private corners of the forest.

Eventually, it became outright sexual. After more than a decade as futanari they were completely at ease with themselves, sufficiently secure in their sexual identities to experiment. Initially they focused on the female parts of each other's bodies, the tits and pussies in particular, but as the affair went on they grew bolder, and eventually one of them plunged in and tried fellating the other. Then the other fellated the first, not wanting to be outdone.

Before they knew it, they were fucking each other every which way to Sunday whenever they got even the least of a chance.

* * *

Sasuke looked around Naruto's office, smiling. She stood languidly at attention, waiting for the Nanadaime Hokage to make her entrance. Sasuke was dressed as usual, but there was something in her stance that told of ulterior motives for her visit. Her bosom was contained in a dark gray shirt, conservatively cut, and she wore sensible trousers. If these clothes seemed a little conspicuously tight on her body, it was because her wife liked them that way.

Sasuke's raven hair was long, but she wore it in a ponytail. Her slender hands waited patiently at her sides. In another world and another time she might have had only one arm, having fought Naruto nearly to the death at the Valley of the End, but in this world and time their fight had been shorter and less brutal, in part because they'd initially had trouble adjusting to the different balances of their newly womanly frames. Neither of them had lost an arm in that fight.

Still the end result had been the same, insofar as the fact that Satsuki (as she was often now called) had turned from her thoughts of revolution and accepted at last the ideals and morality of her rival, Naruko (as she was commonly known these days).

Naruko and Sasuke, Satsuki and Naruto.

A smile crossed the half-woman's lips.

The door opened behind her. Naruko Uzumaki came striding into the office. Golden blonde hair was worn in tsundere-typical twintails, and blue eyes like sapphires flitted over the room. She was dressed more femininely, more revealingly than her lover, friend, and rival. Her dark orange blouse was low cut, exposing a generous amount of cleavage, a sun-kissed olive valley with sloped, curving sides that bent down into a tight, deeply shadowed expanse. Instead of pants she wore a skirt, black and short and tight. A slit went up one thigh, and from the back one could see a remarkably clear outline of her ass, as though it were shrink-wrapped in the garment.

Her stride also expressed a certain greater femininity, more confidence of sensuality and grace that could draw the eyes of both genders and equally arouse all sexualities. She swayed her hips and thrust out her bosom and held her back ramrod straight, ass perked up and swinging with her every step. Satsuki might have been less invested in her male gender from the start, but Naruko was the inventor of the Sexy Jutsu and frankly quite happy to flaunt what she had.

She looked at Satsuki with a sly, gleaming eye. Her gaze flitted hungrily up and down the other hermaphrodite's form. A cute, moist pink tongue slipped out to lave its tip over Naruko's plump, rosy lips. Satsuki's heart skipped a beat.

The door shut fast and tight behind Naruko, bumped backwards by her bountiful ass.

She smiled.

"Hi, Satsuki," said Naruko, greeting her fellow futanari.

"Hello, Naruko," said Satsuki in turn. "You look good today."

She took a step toward the blonde, her dark eyes glittering.

"Sakura's on a mission outside the village," Satsuki continued, looking at Naruko intently. "On a team with Hinata, as I understand it."

"Are you telling me this, or asking why?" Naruko wondered, smiling. "Because of course I already know all about that. I'm the one who gave them the assignment in the first place, after all."

Satsuki smiled.

"I know why you did it, obviously," she said lightly, coming closer still. She eyed Naruko's clothes, which were not entirely skimpy but certainly suggestive, even arousing, _inviting_.

"Do you, now?" Naruko eyed Satsuki half amusedly, something idly expectant in her facial expression.

Satsuki slung an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her in close. She smiled sultrily, predatorily. A bulge was growing in her trousers.

"You filthy temptress," Satsuki purred, looking into Naruko's deep, deep blue eyes. "You're enticing me. Inviting me. Asking me to cheat on my wife."

"It's not cheating," Naruko said. "They know what it's like between us."

Satsuki leaned forward. Her breath tickled Naruko's cheek.

"That doesn't change the fact of the matter, though, does it?" she purred. "The nature of our relationship... they only accept this because they know it's not about love. Not like we have with them."

Naruko placed a hand on Satsuki's backside. She stroked up and down, squeezing her rival's ass through the fabric of her trousers. It was firm and well shaped, but not without a yielding softness that allowed her to lovingly knead and shape it.

"Then what _is_ it about?" she wondered in a low, husky voice, pressing their loins close together.

Satsuki flipped up Naruko's skirt. Only sheer, scant panties were underneath. The front of them bulged with a futanari cock, and the back of them disappeared into the crevasse of the blonde's ample booty. She slipped the panties down, letting Naruko's dick spring out, erect, and slap her navel. It stung pleasantly, like a sexy roleplay spanking.

" _Lust_ ," Satsuki said. "That's all. Your love belongs to Hinata, and mine to Sakura. We can't change that. We love our wives; they're the mothers of our children."

Naruko unzipped the front of Satsuki's trousers, yanking the pants and panties down with a single, sharp movement. Satsuki's cock stood erect, a little lankier than hers, a tiny bit longer and tad less thick. Black eyes met blue with a smoldering intensity. A weighty bosom heaved within the confines of the raven-haired beauty's shirt.

"Oh? Yeah," Naruko said, eyes twinkling. "I think I get it."

She swayed her hips, grabbing again at Satsuki's perfect ass, letting slim, tanned fingers sink into soft, white mounds. Her tits seemed ready to burst out of her top, swelling lustily with the slightest breath, the visible expanse of her cleavage great enough to smother a grown woman's head.

Satsuki smiled. She grabbed at the front of Naruko's blouse, and she unfastened it, causing it to part and bare the blonde's tits. Naruko wasn't wearing a bra. Despite this, her breasts weren't sagging even slightly. Kurama's regenerative abilities and her own Uzumaki vitality probably had something to do with that.

"Your heart may be Hinata's..." Satsuki growled, lifting her own shirt over her head, letting Naruko unfasten her bra and bare her tits. She looked at her rival's naked form, the blonde shrugging off the last of her clothes. Dark eyes glittered hungrily. "...but your ass is _mine_."

Naruko smirked and cocked her hips. A thick, fat-headed cock throbbed vividly.

"I couldn't agree more," she purred, bowing her head to plant a kiss on the crook of Satsuki's neck.

A moan escaped. Fire blossomed within skin. Eyes rolled up, and a spine shivered.

Satsuki's hands flew out, one wrapping its fingers around Naruko's cock. The other grabbed one of the blonde's immense breasts, seizing as much of the plump, wobbling mammary as it could. Satsuki stroked the rigid phallus and squeezed the rosy teat, pushing the hokage's back against her desk.

Naruko's ass sent papers flying this way and that. Before she knew it, her body was splayed out over the top of her desk by Satsuki, laid atop it with her legs dangling over the side. She raised her legs and draped them over Satsuki's shoulder, lifting her backside and angling it to invite her lover's intrusion. Smiling at this, still fondling Naruko's breasts and still massaging her cock, Satsuki mounted her.

A knobbed cockhead pressed itself between the snug, corpulent cheeks of Naruko's ass. It vanished alongside a quarter of Satsuki's length before bumping against the rim of the blonde's anus. Naruko mewled at this and bucked her hips, making her massive buttocks leap and jiggle. Satsuki thumbed the slit of Naruko's cock and pinched one of her nipples, bowing her head to plant a hard, hot, heavy kiss on her rival's plump lips.

It lasted several seconds before breaking. Still Satsuki was languidly rubbing between Naruko's buttocks, prodding but not penetrating her anus.

"You bitch," Naruko purred. She rolled her head from side to side. "Shit, what are you waiting for? Don't hold back. Don't drag this shit out. You're _teasing_ me."

She glared cutely up at Satsuki. Her lips glistened from the recent kiss.

"I am," Satsuki agreed. "But only so I can see that adorable look on your face."

Grinning, she curled her fingers deftly around the upper section of Naruko's erection. She twisted her grip as she stroked up and down, cause the blonde to hiss and clench and arch her back.

"Fffuck! Don't do that. Just... just _give_ it to me. Don't make me beg for it, Satsuki."

"But I want to hear you beg," said Satsuki. "It makes me hard to see Hokage-sama begging for my cock to rip her asshole wide open."

She bucked her hips to punctuate this remark, spreading Naruko's anus just enough to make the blonde gasp, her cockhead penetrating a centimeter if at all.

"Do it!" Naruko said. "Dammit, you bitch! I love your ass. I want to suck your tits. I need your cock. I need it! Fuck me, Satsuki, or I swear I'll give you nothing but D-ranks until the day you die! Do I need to spell it out any clearer than that? Fuck my ass. That's an order!❤"

Satsuki smiled and cocked her head. Slowly she nodded.

"Very well. I live to serve, Hokage-sama."

She thrust in. Naruko gasped, a sharp intake of breath. She couldn't help herself. It felt so good, she was so addicted to that feeling. Satsuki knew this, because she was equally addicted to feeling Naruko's cock up her own ass. Part of her almost wanted to pull out, turn around, and bend over right then and there. But she persevered, and she let the pressure around the cock, the resistance abrading her head and sending nearly unbearable jolts up her spine sweep her away. Naruko's ass felt magnificent. It felt too good to be real. She couldn't stand it. She felt ready to blow her load right away.

Damn, why did Naruko have to have such a perfect fucking ass? It wasn't fair. Her anus felt as good around Satsuki's cock as Sakura's did, except her buttocks were more generous, plumper and rounder and softer and bigger. It was a more ample cushioning, not better perhaps but in some ways more exciting, more enjoyable to play with, to slap, to squeeze, and—yes—to _fuck_.

She gripped Naruko's boner tightly, stroking furiously up and down. She felt Naruko's hand on her ass, the fingernails scraping her cheeks nearly raw with their fervent pinching and scrabbling. She buried her hand in Naruko's bosom, letting the fatty, doughy tissues practically envelop her digits as she massaged the blonde's tits.

In and out Satsuki went. Faster and faster she fucked Naruko. Her head was swimming and her cock was throbbing, pulsing, stabbing, tingling, aching. She felt the twisted knot of pleasure in her loins, the thrill of intercourse both mental and physical.

"Harder!" Naruko groaned. "Fuck me harder, Satsuki! Shit, I love your cock!"

Satsuki obliged with gusto, rocking her hips more fervently still. _Smack, smack, smack,_ sounded Naruko's buttocks against her navel, slapping between them as they fucked and fucked and fucked. It was a hard, fast, furious, lustful, passionate motion. Their bodies twined and smote and shuddered and curled, burning and aching and throbbing and begging from toe to crown, skin to marrow, for sex, sex, SEX.

Goodness, but there was just no comparison! Satsuki loved her wife, and she knew Naruko loved Hinata at least as much, but there was a thrill in the joining of her and the blonde, Naruko and Satsuki, that could not be matched by even the most loving and generous sex with their wives. They knew each other better, felt a more visceral lust. Their relationship was purely physical, just cock and ass and tit and mouth. They knew how to please each other, and they were perfectly equipped to do so.

They kissed and they fucked, they stroked and they smacked, they squeezed and rubbed, sucked and blew, nibbled and pinched, in and out and up and down and all around. They loved each other in a carnal, visceral, naked and primitive way. It was bald, unthinking, uncivilized lust. It was a passionate joining and a furious fucking.

_Smack, smack, smack!_

"Shit, you're such a whore," Satsuki moaned. "Look at this fat bitch ass of yours, Naruko. How many cocks do you take up it?"

"Mmm, just one, babe," Naruko groaned. "Just yours. But what about you? You act all cool and aloof, but I know what a kinky, greedy slut you really are underneath all that. You don't fool me. You're the real whore, of the two of us."

Satsuki laughed.

"That's true," she said. "I don't feel any shame at all bending over and spreading my legs for you, Hokage-sama. I am your servant, your faithful bitch. I'll fuck you as much as you want, until you're satisfied."

"I wanna fuck you, too," Naruko said, bucking her hips. Her cock twitched violently in Satsuki's hand, and her breasts leaped with a convulsion of her form. "Dammit, I wanna fuck you so bad. That naughty ass of yours is begging for my cock. I can hear it. _'Fuck me, Naruko-sama! Fuck me, spank me, own me! I'm yours!'_ You're so shameless."

Her eyes rolled, then, and a shuddering breath escaped. Voiced, it sounded like a quavering moan, a warning of orgasm. Her cheeks flushed, her mouth gaped open, her tongue lolled out. Willfully Naruko made an ahegao, expressing the most lewd and obscene sort of pleasure as Satsuki fucked her.

That was the last straw for Satsuki. She could take no more, looking at that glorious, fucked silly expression. With a gasp, a shiver, and a sigh she came. Erupting, her cock disgorged, shooting its thick, hot, creamy load into Naruko's ass. The blonde mewled happily, and her cock twitched a final time in Satsuki's hand.

Naruko spurted a gout of semen over Satsuki's abdomen, coming as well in her turn. Her face was red, and she smiled contentedly. Satsuki matched the expression perfectly.

"That was good," said the blonde, breathing heavily, her bosom rising and falling. A faint sheen of sweat glistened on her form.

Satsuki was also sweating, also breathing heavily. With a sigh she pulled out of Naruko and allowed herself to slump drowsily atop the blonde.

"Mm, you've got such a fine ass, Hokage-sama❤" she purred. "But you'll fuck mine next time, right? _Right?_ ❤"

"I will," Naruko said, craning her head to kiss Satsuki. "I'll fuck you 'til you can't walk straight for a month. Next time. But for now..."

Smiling, the blonde nudged her rival off.

"We have our own responsibilities, and can't spend all day fucking," Satsuki finished for her, pouting slightly. "A shame."

Naruko laughed and gave Satsuki's ass a playful swat.

"Yeah," she agreed with a wink. "It really is."

Unable to help herself, Satsuki kissed Naruko again. It was a fierce kiss, deep and impassioned, greedy and lustful. Only with some reluctance, after a lengthy period of slurping, smacking, smooching, and groaning did she pull back.

She was panting, and a gossamer strand of saliva linked her and Naruko's lips still for a second after they parted. Then it snapped under its own weight, stretched too far.

A wistful sigh.

"You're too sexy for your own good," said Satsuki, her eyes feasting on Naruko's naked, rosy, sweaty body.

Naruko posed languidly and seductively at this, grinning, and she eyed Satsuki with just as much enthusiasm.

"I know I am, but what are you?" she said, waggling her eyebrows and cocking her hips.

Now it was Satsuki's turn to laugh. That was how it usually went with them.

They really were both incorrigible.


End file.
